tHE eND
by angkaile
Summary: Sherlock tries to leave, John doesn't let him. He knows better. Before and after Reichenbach falls, Sherlock's "suicide" COMPLETE implied sex, mild vulgarities, hot smut, angst, sexual tension, love. Johnlock


The end

He strokes his lovers face. His emotional detachment- the façade- gone.

This could be the last time.

He has to leave.

Moriarty will hurt all his loves.

Including John.

His John Watson.

The sweet army doctor whose presence Sherlock has finally gotten used to. The man who is forever there for him despite his oddities. Experiments and all. Someone Sherlock expected would run after the first few days- like the others.

But John hadn't.

He was different.

And now the fun was over he had to leave.

At least until Moriarty was gone.

One last glance. He promised himself.

And I'll leave- the genius tries to convince himself.

Cum-streaked stomach, mussed up bed-head.

Swollen lips with a small unconscious smile.

Even in his sleep he's happy.

Sherlock wonders how John will be without him.

Will he rejoice with the lack of the mad man.

Or will he feel the hole that lacks the presence of the world's only consulting detective?

"Sherlock" John moans in his sleep.

Just like last night when Sherlock was in him- together as one.

After bated breathes and circling each other,

A dance their both too familiar with.

They finally happened.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

But now it's going to end- Sherlock promises himself.

"Sherlock. Ohhhhh Yes" Sherlock can see that John is half-hard and he feels himself twitching.

Coming to life.

Just like how he is when John is around.

The strength of his soldier.

Bringing him back from the dead- giving him a purpose in life.

For love.

He subconsciously moves closer to John.

Touches his lips to John's.

And he yanks himself away.

He can't.

It's for his good.

Their good.

They'll be together one day.

If John will take him back.

He will- he promises himself unsurely.

John loves him.

Then Sherlock feels arms pull him towards him. John's face in full glory with stubble pressing against his hip.

He tries escaping but he know's it won't help. He's fallen. Too deep.

He love's John.

For John's sake he has to leave.

"John. I have to leave."

"Bloody hell Sherlock. This is queer even for you to get up. Breakfast later. Hmmm" John shifts his head against Sherlock's hip.

"No I have to go. We're over"

"What?" John is awake now.

"Surely you're not completely dumb even in your sleepy-stupor. We're done. I'm leaving."

"But…but after all these?"

"Yes. I'm leaving John."

"Bloody hell Sherlock. This is about Moriarty again isn't it? What's the bastard done this time?"

"It's not. I'm leaving."

"Then why the hell are you still here? And why the heck were you kissing me last night and this morning. "

"I didn't kiss you."

"Who the heck are you trying to fool? What do you call my lips against yours? Don't push me away Sherlock. I'm on your side now."

"Stay away from me."

"Don't do this Sherlock. Not after last night. I love you. Do you not hear that? I. LOVE. YOU and we're going to do this together."

"Stuff off won't you? I need some space! Last night was just a fling. Move away from me."

John feels his heart shatter.

"Fine. You want to prove it? Well I want evidence. That's right Sherlock Holmes. Kiss me then tell me you don't love me at all. I dare you too."

Sherlock can't help but feel his heart quiver at the uncertain tones just breaking through John's façade.

I thought you knew. After last night. Sherlock thinks to himself.

While Sherlock pauses, John takes action.

Swooping his mouth to Sherlock's like a vulture.

Claiming what's rightfully his.

They kiss.

John pours all his emotions into the kiss, frustration, anger, desperation, love.

Sherlock take sit all in.

Their mouths move in harmony.

Tongues entwined in a dance as old as time itself.

"Now what do you have to say you bloody idiot?"

"I'd rather leave if you don't mind"

"Sherlock. I thought we were over this."

"Well I never said that you couldn't join me did I?"

"Smug bastard" John mutters to himself.

"I caught that" Comes the cheerful voice from the door as John crawls out of bed and curses when he sees his disheveled hair and cum-streaked body.

_REICHENBACH FALLS (post suicide)_

You promised you'd never leave me.

You said we were a team.

Still after all this I still look for you.

Signs your still around.

I wait in my room to heard you shoot the bloody wall.

I make breakfast for you.

Mrs Hudson still has a cup of tea waiting for you warm by the table everyday.

I miss your experiments

The body parts in the fridge.

I miss the excitement in your eyes as you spring to life

The nicotine patches on your arms.

Your mercury eyes that teleport me to another planet away from this solar system that even I know nothing about.

I know you're out there somewhere

And I won't give in.

You're dead to them, a fake genius brought to justice. But I know better.

You were my lover and my best friend.

And I love you.

Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

It was February the fourteen, Valentine's Day  
The roses came, but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,  
I see you standing there next to Mom  
Both singing along, yeah arm in arm  
And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the man wasn't good he was great  
He'd say music was the home for your pain  
And explain, I was young, he would say  
"Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place"  
I'm tryna make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God  
Saying that's my kid

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

If you could see me now would you recognize me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that's was cold  
As the day you were taken away  
I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
You used to say I won't know or when until it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it  
So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now  
So if you get a second to look down at me now  
Mum, Dad, I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
If you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

Oh... Oh...  
Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?  
Oh... Oh...  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now  
(Oh if you could see me now)

Oh...  
You could see, you could see me now  
You could see, you could see me now

END


End file.
